cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Leon Rippy
Leon Rippy (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Hyperspace ''(1984) [Roy]: Killed by aliens (played for comic effect) *''Maximum Overdrive'' (1986) [Brad]: Killed by being ran down by Frankie Faison's Green Goblin sentient truck when he falls behind the rest of the Dixie Boy survivors to steal a ring off the already dead Connie Smith at the marina. *''King Kong Lives ''(1986) [Will]: Killed by King Kong *''No Mercy ''(1986) [Man #2]: Killed in a fight/shootout with Richard Gere or Jeroen Krabbé and his cohorts *''Raw Deal ''(1986) [Man in Tux]: Killed in a fight/shootout with mobsters or Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Traxx ''(1988) [Killer]: Killed in a fight/struggle with Shadoe Stevens. *''The Hot Spot ''(1990) [Deputy Tate]: Killed by an unknown intruder (presumably by Virginia Madsen or Jennifer Connelly) *''Loose Cannons ''(1990) [Weskit]: Killed in a fight/shootout with cops (presumably Gene Hackman or Dan Aykroyd) or mobsters. *''Moon 44 ''(1990) [Master Sergeant Sykes]: Shot repeatedly by Malcolm McDowell as Leon attacks Michael Paré with an axe *''Young Guns II ''(1990) [Robert "Bob" Ollinger]: Killed presumably in a shootout with Emilio Estevez and his cohorts. *''Eye of the Storm ''(1991) [Sheriff]: Killed by an unknown intruder (presumably Dennis Hopper or one of his cohorts) *''Kuffs ''(1992) [Kane]: Shot in the chest at the end of a fight/struggle with Christian Slater in Christian's kitchen. *''Universal Soldier ''(1992) [Woodward]: Killed by Dolph Lundgren/Killed in an explosion when he hands a live grenade to a Uni-Sol who grabs his arm to stop him from leaving *''The Arrival ''(1996) [DOD #1]: Killed along with several other aliens by a booby trap set by Charlie Sheen in a SETI station maintenance shed that froze them with liquid nitrogen. *''The Patriot ''(2000) [John Billings]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after discovering his wife and son have been murdered by Jason Isaacs and his cohorts as Heath Ledger tries to stop him as Rene Auberjonois and Mel Gibson look on in shock *''The Alamo ''(2004) [Sergeant William Ward]: Shot in the back a Mexican soldier during the final battle at the Alamo. *''The Lone Ranger ''(2013) [Collins]: Shot by Tom Wilkinson. TV Deaths *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Neutral Zone (1988)'' [L.Q. 'Sonny' Clemens]: Dies of cirrhosis of the liver hundreds of years in the past where his body was preserved with cryogenics in an orbiting space vessel that wound up drifting in space. He was brought back to life and cured along with Gracie Harrison and Peter Mark Richman by Gates McFadden. *''Under the Dome: Thicker Than Water (2013)'' [Ollie Dinsmore]: Shot by Alexander Koch before he was able to shoot Dean Norris. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by liver failure Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe